Australia Day
by KatieBaby86
Summary: When Mac receives a late night phone call from Mic, she and Harm head down under to help save him and perhaps right some wrongs. HM Shipper. One-Shot. Rating more to do with inuendo. HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!


**To celebrate Australia Day and right the wrongs my beautiful country inflicted upon Harm and Mac's relationship, I present to you this shipper story. I focus far too much on the nuances of their relationship and not enough in creating a believable storyline. And, yes, many of their actions are totally out of character for them (to be honest, they reflect my fiancé and my relationship far too accurately – like Harm and Mac it took us 8 years to admit to being in love with each other then only 3 months until he proposed), but hey, this is my fantasy world and my wonderful city. I've tried to stick to the geography of Sydney as much as possible. For Aussies/Sydneysiders/people who know Sydney, I have in my head that they're staying at the Novotel at Darling Harbour and that King Street Wharf is the thriving mesh of restaurants, entertainment and bars that it is today. The open air cinema I'm thinking is in Tumblong Park (near the old Convention Centre).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own them!  
**

* * *

It was cold and dark when the phone call came through, waking her from her slumber. The voice on the other end of the line was one of panic with a thick Australian accent. She wasn't sure if it was the hour or the ocker voice on the other end of the line that shocked her the most.

"Mic? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but, I need your help. Yours and Rabb's."

"Mic. It's 3 in the morning. Can this wait until I'm awake?"

"I have one phone call, Sarah. I've been arrested. I need you to defend me." Mac sighed.

"You know, Harm is going to kill me for waking him up. So is the Admiral."

"I'll make it up to you. Can you get out here fast?"

"It'll be 24 hours at the earliest, but we'll see what we can do. So tell me, why did they arrest you?" As they talked through his arrest, her fingers flew over her cellphone keypad as she sent Harm a text message, hoping the beep will at least start to rouse him.

* * *

"You owe me so big Marine," Harm muttered as he opened the door. It was barely 0500 and he was not a morning person at the best of times. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and crawl back under the covers of his bed. She took a deep breath as the open door revealed a half dressed, dishevelled Sailor to her gaze. His jeans were on, but not done up, his hair still sticking up at odd angles and slightly damp.

"Thank you for doing this, Harm."

"I bet the Admiral was not impressed when you woke him up."

"No, but once he realised what was going on he got Tiner to get us on the next available flight. Come on, we need to go or we're going to miss it."

"Please tell me you've packed your bikini." Mac rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket around her tightly to fight out the cold.

"Come on, shirt, shoes, let's go!"

* * *

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Once they'd settled on the plane, it hadn't taken her long to fall asleep. She has spent their time in the lounge waiting for the fight filling him in on what little she knew. Mic had been arrested following a dispute with another Sailor. The other officer, a Lieutenant Stacey Cooper had been found unconscious in the Sydney Royal Botanic Gardens, showing signs of sexual assault. The evidence was circumstantial at the moment, but Mic had told her that they had been seeing each other and had a rather violent and public break up earlier that night. They had fought in the pub before she stormed out through The Rocks. He followed her down into Circular Quay before grabbing her arm and spinning her around to talk to her. She had slapped him before running towards the gardens where he lost her. Harm knew that it was killing Mac to have been asked to defend her ex-fiancé. He knew she no longer had feelings for Mic, but was he wasn't naïve enough to think this had had no affect on her. He gently let his hands trail down her arms and back as she snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder. The arm rest between then had long ago been raised to allow them more room. He hunkered down and pressed a soft kiss into her hair. To anyone watching, they were like honeymooners on their first big trip together. To Harm, he was just grateful to have his girl in his arms and he felt privileged that she allowed him to see her so vulnerable.

* * *

"Sir? I need you and your wife to raise your seats to the upright position and lower the arm rest. We'll be landing soon," the flight attendant smiled at him. He blinked and glanced out the window. Their flight was one of the last in before curfew was enforced on the airport. He rubbed his hands over Mac's back, gently applying more pressure.

"Mac? Time to wake up." She blinked, but cuddled deeper into his chest.

"No. Want to stay here." Harm laughed and continued to rub her back.

"Come on. Seat up, arm rest down. Then you can come back and use me as a pillow until we have to get off."

"'kay."

* * *

He stood on the balcony of their room and sipped his cup of tea. As he looked out over Darling Harbour he smiled. Less than 48 hours ago, they were freezing their sixes off in DC. Now he was stood in the early morning Sydney heat in nothing but his boxer shorts. It was only 0730, but the temperatures were already hitting the low 30s. It was going to be hot day. Harm was dreading having to put his uniform on and brave this heat. He felt her before he heard her she came up behind him and gently placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Morning Sailor." Harm smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was also dreading this heat. She had managed to get as far as putting her uniform skirt on and a singlet top. He loved seeing her so carefree and happy in the sunshine.

"How are you feeling this morning, Marine?"

"I'm okay. I just want to get this over with. We're meeting Mic at 0930 at Garden Island."

"Let's get ready and we can wander over to Garden Island and get breakfast on the way."

* * *

It became clear very quickly that Mic was being make a scapegoat. Cooper was still unconscious, but there was no forensic evidence linking Mic to the scene. It seemed that the case was based around the fight people witnessed in the pub.

"When you lost her in the crowd, where did you go?" Harm asked.

"I walked around the Quay and around the back of the Opera House. I stood at the railing and just stared out into the Harbour. I just wanted to be alone and think and I didn't want to go home. Stacey's stuff is still all over the house."

"Why the Opera House?"

"You can stand on the point there and look out to the Bridge, to Luna Park, across to Garden Island, out to the headlands. It a peaceful place to think. At night, it's often deserted. It can get a bit dark over that side. Most tourists hang out around the steps or at Opera Bar. I wanted to be alone and think."

"I can understand that," Harm said. "We'll see if we can get the CCTV tapes from the area and corroborate your story."

"Is there any word on Stace? We might have fought, but I still love her."

"She's still unconscious, Mic. Harm and I need to go and investigate, find the evidence to get you out of here."

"Thank you, Sarah."

* * *

They were waiting for the council to get the tapes for them. There was nothing else they could do but wait. By 1100 the temperatures had exceeded 40 degrees. January in Sydney was not for the faint hearted. Even the breeze off the harbour did little to cool the stifling heat.

"We can't do anything else today. What do you want to do?"

"We could get the ferry across to Manly?"

"It's too hot, Harm. We'd cool off at the beach and be sweating before we made it back to the ferry wharf. What say we just head up to the rooftop pool? We can come straight back into air conditioning once we've had enough."

"Sounds like a plan." Harm quickly changed and told Mac he'd meet her up at the pool. She took her time getting changed, checking that she had what she needed, before heading up to the rooftop. Harm was swimming laps by the time she made it up there. He reached the end of his lap and was suddenly grateful for being waist deep in cold water when he saw her. He watched as she lay on the lounger and began covering herself with sun screen. With her face and arms done, Harm gulped as she began covering her chest and stomach. He moved towards her and took the lotion bottle from her. He ran his hands across her back and shoulders. He worked his hands under the straps of her top, taking note of how her muscles moved under his hands.

"Thanks Harm."

"Anytime, Mac." Harm flashed her a flyboy smile, before turning it into a cheeky grin. Without warning, he lifted her into his arms and threw her into the pool. When she surfaced, he thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful, and yet so angry. He knew that he was in for it now! As she pushed her hair out of her face she turned her attention to him. She winked and floated on her back away from him. She soaked in the sun as he went back to swimming laps. He had almost forgotten about the warning look she'd given him after he threw her in the pool when he became aware her floating near him. As he passed her, she let her hand trail along his body and over his six. His smiled broadened at her gentle touch. As he passed her again she slipped her hand under the waistband on his shorts and gently squeezed his six. The third time, she grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them quickly down his legs and took off to the other end of the pool. As she reached the end, she threw his shorts over to the loungers. Harm stood still for a moment before swimming down toward Mac who was struggling to remain above the water, she was laughing so much. She noticed him coming towards her.

"Harm? What are you doing?" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"You going to get my shorts back, Marine?" Mac laughed. She was so carefree and happy out here. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding on to him to keep herself afloat. As she laughed, her body vibrated against his.

"Now, why would I do that, Sailor?"

"Because if you don't, I'll embarrass myself."

"And why would I want you not to?"

"Fine then!" Harm gently unwound her legs from his hips and let her slide down his body before heading to the ladder. He glanced over his shoulder, daring her to watch his six as he got out of the pool. Mac winked at him, he got out of the pool and quickly put his shorts back on.

"Nice six, Harm."

"You better watch your sexy six, Marine. When you least expect it…"

"Promises, promises!"

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep, Sarah." Harm smiled at her as he helped her out of the pool.

* * *

Mac was curled up on the couch in front of the tv when Harm got out of the shower. He'd swear her skin was a shade darker than it was this morning. Her shorts and tank top did nothing to hide the delicate curves of her body. Harm made his way towards her and gently lifted her head off the pillows and gently rested it in his lap. Since Afghanistan, they'd been getting closer but neither had been prepared to talk about where they were going yet. They contented themselves with gentle touches and "red light" comments.

"The Festival's on. The girl at the front desk said that there's lots of street performers out there."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Can we?"

"Sure. Get ready and I'll take you out for dinner."

* * *

They had found performers all around the harbour and King Street Wharf. As they'd walked back towards their hotel they'd discovered the Cinema in the Park. Finding their spot on the grass, they cuddled up and watched tonight's film – Dirty Dancing. As they approached the final scene, Harm softly sang along with the film's famous song so only she could hear. As the movie had progressed, she'd moved to settle between his legs, resting her back against his chest, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"I've had, the time of my life…" Mac smiled as his voice washed over her. She gently turned her head into his neck and kissed him.

"Me too," she whispered. Harm leant down and kissed to top of her head. As the credits rolled, Harm pulled her to her feet.

"Let's get you back to the hotel, beautiful." They walked hand in hand to the hotel. Once enclosed in the lift, he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly to him. When the doors opened on their floor, she took his hand and led him to their room. Once they'd made it back, they took it in turns in the bathroom, changing into their pyjamas. When Mac emerged, Harm was sitting on the couch in the living area. He smiled at the sight of her.

"I wondered where those shorts and tank top went!"

"So comfy to sleep in." Harm reached out to her and pulled her down onto his lap.

"They look better on you than they ever did on me." Mac smiled and pillowed her head on his shoulder. He felt rather than saw her yawn. "You tired?"

"Yeah, but I'm comfy here."

"Go to bed. I don't want a grumpy Marine on my hands tomorrow." Mac laughed as he gently pushed her to her feet.

"Come with me."

"I don't know that that's a good idea, Sarah."

"We don't have to do anything. I just want you to hold me."

"I don't trust myself, sweetheart."

"But I do. Please, Harm." Harm sighed. He could never say no to her. Together they made their way to her room. They climbed into bed and he immediately wrapped her in his arms. She felt his body tense, and moved to kiss him gently.

"Sarah, I'm still not convinced I can do this."

"There's no red lights tonight, Harm. There are no red lights ever again."

"Don't tempt me."

"Just don't run. We can talk about this later. We don't have to do anything tonight, I just want to fall asleep with you here."

"You're so beautiful. I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself. I love you. I just want to show you."

"We need to talk before we take the next step. No matter what happens, no matter where your hands end up, I love you, too. If your hand 'slips', I'm not going to care. Please stay with me tonight." Harm smiled and pulled her tight against him. Wrapped in each other's arms, they both slept better than they ever had that night.

* * *

"You can see him heading out to the point like he said. What time did they say Cooper was attacked?"

"Approximately 0035."

"According to this timestamp, Mic was staring into the Harbour from 0020 to 0050. He can't have done it."

"So who did?"

"Colonel? Commander?"

"Yes Petty Officer?"

"Lieutenant Cooper is awake."

* * *

"Did you see who attacked you?" Harm asked after pleasantries had been exchanged. The Leiutenant had severe bruising to her neck and face, a broken wrist and contusions and bruises on her thighs.

"He was short, but solid, only about 170 centimetres. He looked like he was of European heritage. Italian maybe. And he had an accent. Didn't say enough to pin it down, but definitely European of some kind."

"An Australian Naval officer has been charged with your attack. Someone you know. Did you know your attacker?"

"No. I have no idea who it was. Why hasn't Mic been in yet? Is he okay? Seeing me like this hasn't scared him off has it?"

"I'm sure he'll be in when he can."

"We fought you know. The night of the attack. When I slapped him he just looked so heartbroken. I ran and he didn't follow me. I thought he would, but he didn't."

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

Mic had been released from the brig and civilian authorities had developed a photo-fit of the man believed to be responsible. It seemed there was no connection to the Navy other than the victim was an off duty Sailor, so Harm and Mac had been relieved of their investigative duties.

"January 25th.

"So you can count, Squid. Well done," Mac joked, her arm tightly wound around his waist as they wandered back to their hotel from King Street Wharf.

"Tomorrow's the 26th."

"So?"

"Look around you. Australia Day."

"So they're throwing us a leaving party?"

"Seems so. We're booked on a mid-morning flight back to snowy DC the next day."

"So let's enjoy the celebrations. Tomorrow night, I want to take the ferry across to Luna Park."

"Sure. Maybe we can have the conversation we tried to have last time we were here?"

"I'd like that." They'd reached their hotel room and were both trying to find a way to ask the same question. Harm smiled.

"So, where do I sleep tonight?"

"With me." With a kiss, she pulled him towards the bed.

"You know, they wrote Eternity on this bridge in lights."

"Is that how long we're going have to wait."

"No." He bent his head down to kiss her deeply, trying to tell her everything that was in his heart in that one kiss.

"You're only this way with me, aren't you?"

"Only with you," he said with a nod. Secure that he loved her, she turned to the railing and watched as the smiling face of Luna Park moved closer to them. Harm placed his hand on hers on the railing as she leant against him. Above them, fireworks exploded, lighting up the night sky.

On January 26, 1788, Captain Arthur Phillip, leader of the First Fleet, landed at Port Phillip Bay, Sydney, marking the start of European settlement in Australia. On January 26, 1788, the face of Australia changed forever. Some see it at the beginning of the end of the world's oldest peoples, some see it at the birth of a nation. For Harm and Mac, January 26 would always hold a special place in their hearts. The night they righted the wrongs of the past. The night they first consummated their love. The night their future began.


End file.
